


Sweet Dreams, Baby

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sehun pretends to fall asleep on the couch because he likes it it when Kris carries him to bed and tucks him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Baby

Long before Sehun was the baby of EXO and Kris was the father they were mere trainees squashed into a dorm with a handful of others. Back then it was easy for Kris to swing a sleeping Sehun off the couch and into his arms, carrying him to his flat bed and laying him down with the kind of affection you rarely see between two teenage boys.

Trainee life was hard and for the most part you were taught to compete against your friends for the slim chance to debut. But Kris had never believed in stepping on others and he loved the idea of having little brothers to look after and dote on.

It became customary for Kris to move Sehun into his bedroom whenever the younger fell asleep watching whatever drama had captured his interest.

Once EXO had been formed and the two subgroups had an ocean put between them, Kris had supposed that Suho would be the one to get Sehun off the couch and into bed. He had laughed thinking about it, with Sehun’s growth spurt and muscle development even he had been having trouble carrying him lately. There’s no way the tiny leader would be able to do it.

Maybe Chanyeol. 

But when EXO-M finally returns from China and they’re all cramped into the same dorm again, Kris learns that Sehun doesn’t fall asleep on the couch anymore. 

“I guess he grew out of it, the couch isn’t exactly built for someone his height to fall asleep on.” Is all Suho offers up when Kris questions him about it.

Kris has a multitude of thoughts and feelings flood through him. For one, he’s glad that Sehun is getting a proper rest on a comfortable bed and no-one has taken his place as Sehun’s personal carrier but on the other hand he’s a little sad that little Sehun is all grown up and he doesn’t need someone to make sure he gets to bed properly. 

Fighting ten other people for Sehun’s attention isn’t something Kris really wants to do, it’s a little silly to miss such an insignificant occurrence but Kris can’t help but hope Sehun seeks him out. 

He manages to get squashed next to the younger on their rare movie night, Tao squished into his other side. It’s a little uncomfortable until Sehun scoots his legs up and curls his upper body onto Kris’ lap. The warmth is nice and he finds himself mindlessly stroking his fingers down the back of Sehun’s neck.

Fatigue overcomes the interest in the movie and the other members peel off to their rooms in twos and threes until it’s just the three on the couch and Suho across the living room. Kris sees Suho eyeing Sehun before stretching himself out and standing up.

“Come on Tao, you need all the beauty sleep you can get.”

Tao whines a little before following Suho out of the living room throwing Kris a smirk that leaves him confused. He assumes Sehun is awake from the looks Suho was giving him before, but when he jostles his legs the younger doesn’t respond.

“Sehun-ah.” 

He leans over to inspect Sehun’s face, eyes closed and lips puffing out tiny breaths of air. It’s rather cute and Kris can’t help but smile fondly at the image he had missed so much. Carefully he moves, pulling the boy further into his lap so he when he stands up he has a solid grip on him.   
Sehun lets out a little sigh and curls into him, so he walks slowly and softly hoping he won’t wake the sleeping boy. He places him down in his bed, covering him up with the covers and smoothing back his hair. Like this, he reminds Kris of their trainee days when they were both so young and full of innocents. Not a worry in the world.

-

The next morning Sehun shows no sign of knowing what went on the night before but still Kris feels lighter somehow. 

When he gets home late from a bicycle ride with Tao later on in the week he’s surprised to find Sehun asleep on the couch, bony legs dangling over the arm. Tao takes one look at him and laughs, bidding Kris a good night before disappearing into his room.

Kris shakes himself out of his stupor and goes to wake Sehun up. But prodding and whispering don’t do a thing and once again he finds himself with an armful of Sehun, fingers clutched to the front of his shirt this time around.

-

It doesn’t take long for Kris to wonder if something is up when Sehun is only found on the couch when he comes home late. The maknae always manages to get to bed after a long day but the nights when Kris isn’t around strangely coincide with the times Sehun falls asleep on the couch.

He rounds up Suho again hoping the other leader can shed some insight on the happenings and when he gives him a knowing grin, Kris almost regrets asking.

“He’s faking it you know. He’s not actually asleep, he’s just waiting for you to come carry him to bed.”

“That’s… How do you know?”

Suho gives him this look, his leader look that he usually saves for the maknaes and Kris has the sudden urge to hide his face.

“Because he shoos us all to bed so you have no choice but to be the one that carries him to bed. He’s a lot more manipulative than you give him credit for.”

It’s honestly not the worst display of manipulation, but still Kris wants to find out why Sehun goes to so much trouble. He puts his plan into action their next movie night, making sure he gets the spot next to Sehun on the forsaken couch. 

The night goes just like the last one, none of the members being too bothered to stay awake until the end of the movie. Sehun has once again splayed himself across Kris’ lap, breath fanning over his bare knees. When it’s finally just the two of them Kris moves abruptly, causing the younger’s head to smack the couch. 

He has to admire the kid’s dedication when he barely even bats a lash, breathing steadily and keeping his eyes pressed shut.

He walks away to turn the lights off, waiting by the door to see if Sehun reacts. There’s no movement, so he moves all the way to his bedroom not bothering to tread softly in the hopes that Sehun will be listening.

He grins to himself when he hears footsteps and a little laugh escapes him when he catches the look on Sehun’s face when the younger finally sees him. Kris watches as a red blush floods his cheeks and his eyes pop wide open.

“So you are awake.”

Sehun stutters a little before he answers, lowering his gaze to the floor.

“Were you really going to leave me out there?”

Kris laughs a little, feeling bad when Sehun’s face falls.

“No, I just wanted to see why. Suho told me you’ve been faking it.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay Sehun, I’m not mad at you. Just a little intrigued.”

The younger fumbles with his hands as he moves closer to Kris, keeping his words to himself until they’re standing next to each other.

“We never get to spend time together anymore, but even when we were busy as trainees you would always make sure I got to bed properly. It sucked so much when you were gone, it was like my routine got all messed up and I couldn’t sleep right. I figured you would have forgotten all about it but then you hadn’t and I thought maybe that’s how we could spend time together. It’s small but it means a lot to me.”

It all comes out as barely a whisper but Kris catches it all, ruffling Sehun’s hair when he finally finishes his speech.

“You’re so silly. As if I could forget, I used to wonder if you would make Suho carry you to bed. But he’s so little you’d end up squashing him.”

Sehun finally lets out a little laugh, looking up at Kris with bright eyes.

“No one else would treat me like that, only you.”

Kris feels something akin to happiness flood his body and he pulls Sehun in for a tight hug.

“You don’t have to fake anymore, I think you’re getting a little too big for me to carry anyway.”

He can feel Sehun frown against him, body going taut with disappointment and he speaks quickly to quench it.

“But we can find something else that’s just for us. We can find a game or a shop or something okay? I promise.”  
Sehun nods slowly, smiling at Kris before they part ways and go to bed. 

-

Kris is glad he no longer has to strain his back to carry the oversized maknae to bed. But on the odd occasion that Sehun does fall asleep on the couch, Kris is the only one willing to haul him up and get him into his bed for a proper nights rest.


End file.
